Space exploration is a rapidly developing field. The types of spacecraft cover a vast range including manned hard shelled space stations, space shuttles, and satellites—to name a few. These crafts usually provide invaluable information and services. However, the fact that these devices are operating in the generally inhospitable environment of space incorporates a unique set of issues. One such issue is a lack of the ability to move or transport vessels in space.
Many spacecraft are deployed to an orbital trajectory or a geostationary orbit. Satellites are an example of such crafts in space. While satellites can have propulsion systems that allow for some orbital correction, there is generally not a robust propulsion system on the craft that would allow for significant changes to the orbit. Nor is there any propulsion systems currently deployed on satellites that would accommodate transporting the craft to a repair facility in space. One reason for the lack of such propulsion systems on many spacecraft is the cost for deploying the extra weight into space.
What is needed is a standard transit tug to assist in moving and transporting space craft. The standard transit tug could also be adaptable to work with other specialty tugs in space.